How to Draw a Kitten
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Okay, my friend Anya Primrose came up with the title! Okay, now for the summary. Miyazaki Miki is a part of Class B at Seiyo Academy. She goes there with her childhood friend Tsukiyomi Yoru, who's a part of Class A. But is there more then friendship? Miru


**A/N Me: Okay, this is my first Miru story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kayla: I read it already! It's too cute!**

**Chelsea: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

A girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes walked in a school building with a sketch pad in front of her face, drawing something. In this school each person wore the uniform of their class; Class A, Class B, Class C, or Class D. The girl, Miyazaki Miki, wore a white button up blouse with the school symbol in gold silk by her right shoulder with a light blue checkered skirt that barely came to her knees and white socks that just touched her knees and white indoor shoes. This was the standard Class B uniform.

The school was Seiyo Academy and instead of the classes being chosen by grades on the entrance exam, it depends on your talents. Class D does depend on your entrance exam scores, Class C are all musical inclined, Class B are all artist prodigies, and Class A were all rich teens whose parents bought them in. Everyone learns the same material, but the priorities are different for each class.

Miyazaki Miki only stopped drawing when she reached her locker. She closed her sketch book and put it in her light blue bag and undid her lock. Just as she opened her lock someone grabbed her shoulders causing her to yelp and went to punch the person in the face, but they stopped her dead and chuckled, "Calm down Miyazaki," a voice said, "It's just me."

Miki growled, "Tsukiyomi Yoru!" she yelled, "Don't do that!"

Yoru chuckled and let Miki go while she just glared at him and opened her locker. Yoru chuckled and leaned against the lockers, "Calm down," he said, "I was only trying to get an interesting reaction out of you."

Yoru had dark blue hair and golden eyes that darken when he was mad and made him look like a cat. He wore a dark yellow button up shirt with tanned pants and white indoor shoes; the standard uniform for Class A students. Tsukiyomi Yoru was the youngest son of Tsukiyomi Aruto, the head of the record company, Easter, and a famous violin player. Yoru was to take control Easter when he married because his older brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto wanted to spend time with his wife, Tsukiyomi Amu, and play the violin. But as of right now the only girl that would allow him near them was his childhood friend, Miyazaki Miki, "Baka!" Miki yelled and slammed her locker closed.

Yoru chuckled, "You're fun to mess with," he stated.

Miki swung her chemistry textbook at him, but he dodged it an dlaughed, "Someone forgot their "Happy Pills"," he teased.

"Tsukiyomi!" Miki yelled.

"Alright, alright," Yoru chuckled, "Gomen."

Miki glared at Yoru, "Baka kitten," she muttered.

Yoru smirked and sneakily opened her bag while she closed her lock. He took her sketch book out and started looking through it, "Hey!" Miki yelled, "Yoru! Give me my sketch book!"

Yoru, being taller, kept the sketch book out of her reach while still looking through it, "Baka neko! Give it!" Miki yelled.

Yoru smirked, "Your drawings are getting better, Miki," he stated.

Miki blushed lightly, "Give it neko!" she yelled.

Stop calling me neko and I'll think about it," he teased.

"Yoru!" Miki yelled and stomped on his foot.

Yoru yelped and dropped the sketch book and the floor. Miki took it and glared at Yoru, "You definitely forgot you "Happy Pills"," he grumbled, "I was just playing and you know it."

"Well, you know I'm protective of my sketch book, baka," Miki stated.

"Alright, alright," Yoru said, "Gomen."

Miki soften then sighed, "No, I'm sorry," she said, "I, uh, ran out of my "Happy Pills" last night."

Yoru chuckled and hugged her, "You always had anger problems," he said.

Miki pushed him away, "If you keep that up you'll never find a girlfriend and take control of the company," she said.

Yoru smirked and hugged Miki again, "Well, I want to hug my best friend," he said.

"Yoru!" Miki yelled and pushed him off again blushing slightly, "You baka."

Yoru smirked just as the bell rang for class. Miki grabbed her stuff, "I'll see you at lunch baka neko," she said.

"Ja ne then," Yoru said.

"Ja ne," Miki said and walked towards her class.

Yoru smirked softly at the back of Miki's head, "Baka," he whispered and walked towards his class, "I don't want a girlfriend unless it's you."

As Miki walked down the hallway her face softened and sighed, "You deserve better Yoru," she said softly and entered her classroom.

_~Lunch_

Yoru sat a table waiting for his best friend and her friends, "Yo, Yoru," one of Miki's friends, Daichi, said with his arm around his girlfriend, Ran's, waist.

Daichi had mint green hair and light brown eyes. He wore a dark green button up shirt with tan pants and white indoor shoes. His girlfriend had pink hair with a red heart clip in it and pink eyes. She wore a white button up blouse with the school symbol in gold silk by her right shoulder with a dark green checkered skirt with white socks and white indoor shoes. This was the standard uniform for Class D. Ran and Daichi were special students, they were able to pass the entrance exam and get in Class D, but they were brought to the school for their sport talents.

Daichi and Ran sat down, "Where's Miki?" Yoru asked.

"She was chosen to enter a drawing contest for the school," Ran said, "I think she's in the garden."

Yoru stood up, "Going to admit?" Daichi asked smirking.

Yoru glared at the boy and walked off. When Yoru arrived at the garden he smiled softly. Miki now had a dark blue spade clip holding back her bangs. Yoru knew she only did this when she wanted the drawing to be good. He sat down beside her; this, of course, made her turn in shock, "Yoru?" she asked.

Yoru smirked, "Whatcha drawing?" he asked.

Miki sighed and showed him her sketch book where she had drawn an exact replica of the garden. Yoru smiled and Miki put it in her lap, "What are you doing here neko?" she asked.

"You said that I could see you at lunch," Yoru said smirking.

Miki sighed, "You baka neko," she said, "You're never going to take control of the company if you keep hanging around me."

Yoru sighed, "Now I see why Ikuto didn't want the company," he muttered, "Miki," he pulled her into a hug, "You know me, better than anyone, and I won't go out with anyone you don't approve of first."

Miki blushed and pushed him off, "Baka neko," she said, "You're too cuddle with me."

Yoru smirked, "I'm a cat, remember?" he said.

Miki rolled her eyes and started drawing again, "Just leave me alone so I can finish," she stated.

Yoru did the exact opposite; he laid his head in her lap, "Yoru!" Miki yelled, "I have to finish this or I'll be expelled!"

Yoru glanced at Miki bored, "You're too good to be expelled, "Miki. And you have a photographic memory, you can finish tonight easily."

Miki glared for a few seconds before she sighed and set her sketch book on the grass and removed her clip. Yoru and closed his eyes, "Baka neko," Miki said and slowly ran her hand through his hair.

Miki smirked when a noise started to come from his throat that sounded like a cat purring, "Yoru, you're purring again," she stated.

Yoru's eyes opened and glared at nothing, "Dang it," he muttered.

Miki chuckled, "Why do you purr all the time?" she asked.

Yoru muttered something that Miki couldn't understand and sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "No reason," he said.

Miki giggled lightly and skillfully put her spade clip in his hair without him noticing till after she did it, "Hey!" Yoru yelled and took the clip out of his hair, "Miyazaki…"

Miki chuckled, "What?" she asked, "It was funny."

Yoru rolled his eyes and laid back down in Miki's lap. Miki ran her hand through his hair again. Of course, he started "purring" again, but Miki just kept quiet about it this time, "Yoru," Miki said, "Why don't you talk to any girl, but me?"

Yoru opened his eyes and looked at Miki, "I talk to Ran," he stated.

Miki rolled her eyes, "Baka," she said, "You only talk to her because she's my friend and eats lunch with us."

Yoru just stared at Miki with an emotionless face. Miki sighed and stopped moving her hand through his hair, "Yoru… you have to find someone or your dad will force one on you," she said sadly.

Yoru sighed, "He won't," he said, "Because he knows who I like."

Miki blinked, "You…like someone?" she asked, "Why would you keep that from me?"

Yoru smirked and slowly put Miki's bangs into her spade clip then lid his hand to her cheek. Miki blinked and blushed lightly, "Uh, Yoru?" she asked nervously.

Yoru sat up so his face was close to hers. Miki blinked and blushed, "Y-Yoru," she squeaked at the beginning.

Yoru leaned in closer to Miki until he was only centimeters away from Miki's lips; "Y-Y-" Miki was blushing a deep red now.

Yoru closed the distance between them and pressed a quick three second kiss on Miki's lips. Miki stared at Yoru frozen in shock. Yoru smirked lightly, "Any other questions?" he asked softly.

Miki blushed, "U-uh," she said.

Yoru chuckled, "That's not a question baka," he said.

"Why me?" she asked nervously.

Yoru smirked, "I have a list," he said, "Any other questions?"

Miki blushed and looked at her childhood friend, "D-do it again?" she asked.

Yoru smiled and kissed her while creasing her cheek. Miki buried her long finger in his dark blue hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Yoru pulled them down to grass. This caused Miki to pull away, "Baka neko," she said, "Why me?"

Yoru chuckled creasing her cheek slowly, "Do you want my list?" he asked, "Because I have it in my bag."

Miki snuggled into his chest, "Baka…" she said softly her eyes closing.

Yoru smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his own eyes. They slept soundly in the school garden completely unaware that the bell ending lunch rang five minutes ago.

**A/N Chelsea: Aw! Kayla was right! This is cute!**

**Me: *Blush* It can't be that good…**

**Kayla: You're your own worst critic.**

**Me: *Blush again* Um, please R&R.**


End file.
